Lost in Identities
by cherryorpeach
Summary: She's more than just "Clara". She's Michelle, Elizabeth, and Fiona. And Blair... And Hanna... She has so many identities. Overwhelming. She just wants someone to hold on to, to remind her who she really is. Cameron Hicks/OC or Nathan Clay/OC BREAK UNTIL SEASON 2 STARTS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still going to keep writing the Teen Wolf fan fiction. I just wanted to try Alphas out. **

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I'm open to positive and negative comments. Let me know what you guys really think. I won't cry over it. I just want to improve my ideas and writing.**

* * *

"So, which person is the _original_?" Cameron asked, after skimming Clara Sumter's file.

"You skimmed, didn't you?" Nina asked him while painting her nails. She looked at them, decided the color didn't fully match her outfit, and started to wipe her nails with acetone.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. If you actually _read _the files instead of _skimming_, you wouldn't have asked that question."

"Please, no bickering," Dr. Rosen interrupted. He strolled into the conference room with a black coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. "Every morning I come in, I always hear the two of you arguing over something." He thanked Rachel as she pulled out a chair for him. She handed him the files they each had.

"Clara Sumter… Yes, I remember her," he said, seeing the name on the front of the folder. "She was more of a friend to me than a patient." He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. "Awful. I don't think the barista put enough sugar."

"No. Dr. Rosen, you're not supposed to change your morning schedule without telling me. You're not supposed to. You always get that rabbit smoothie at Sebastian's, not a black coffee," Gary said, rubbing his wrist.

"Yes, well, I decided it was time for a change, Gary." Dr. Rosen smiled at the young man. "And it's not rabbit, it's just green and organic. I'm getting old, Gary, I need to keep myself at the best condition I can."

"Alright. Enough about the coffee, back to Clara Sumter," Bill said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Sumter. Well, she was a shy little girl when I was her doctor. And curious. Oh, yes. _Very_ curious." Dr. Rosen leaned towards Rachel. "Rachel, do you mind putting some sugar in this? A lot?"

She smiled. "Of course, Dr. Rosen."

The old man waited until she came back to continue.

"Rarely said anything. But she knew and understood _everything_. Like a walking encyclopedia." He took a sip of his drink. "Ah, thank you, Rachel. Much better."

"Photographic memory. So what? What does this have to do with her Alpha ability?" Cameron asked, flipping to the end of the reports where the photos were. She was gaunt and pale from the... experiments... she was subjected to. Her eyes were dull from losing hope that she would one day be free. Despite all that, Cameron could see that if she hadn't been a "patient", she would have looked very different. "Huh. She's really pretty," he said to himself.

"Slow down there, hot shot. She's _way_ too young for you," Nina said, laughing.

"Well, what happens when our I songs run out of memory?" Dr. Rosen said, choosing to ignore Cameron and Nina's side conversation.

"iPods, Dr. Rosen. iPods," Gary said, chuckling. "Maybe if you stopped drinking that smelly coffee and went back to your rabbit smoothie, you'd remember it's called iPods."

"Yes, yes, iPods. What happens?"

"Nothing. When the memory is full, you can't put anymore songs or videos in it. Unless you take some out," Bill answered.

"Or, or, or you can just buy a new one. Like my neighbor does. She doesn't like to delete her songs because she likes all of them. So she just buys –"

"Yes, Gary, exactly," Dr. Rosen interrupted. "Well, what Clara does is, in a way, the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked, curious.

"She reads, watches, listens, smells, feels much better than all of us… Much better than Rachel. And she remembers it all. And contrary to popular belief, the mind actually _does_ have a limit. Clara proves it. Her mind is like a computer. And when her computer is full, instead of deleting old files, she creates another computer. And another, and another." He finished his coffee and walked to drop it in the trashcan.

"And to keep track of which computer has which files, she separates and organizes the files based on subject. So one computer has this and these subject, another has that and those subjects... So on, so on."

"I don't get it," Cameron said. "How is that an Alpha ability? Shouldn't that just be... a psycho with OCD?"

"She's an Alpha because she knowingly and willingly creates these... people. She's able to distinguish one from the other, choose who she wants to be," Bill explained. "It's difficult to make a final list of her people because she absorbs knowledge like a goddamn sponge so she keeps creating new people to accommodate." He looked back at the file. "Michelle Conners is a hacker genius with a nerdy personality, Elizabeth Cooper is an equestrian expert with a very sensual nature, Fiona Selay is a multi-linguist with amazing cooking skills."

Dr. Rosen nodded. "Yes, exactly. And none of her people coincide. Conners is afraid of animals, Cooper only speaks English and Japanese, and Selay is very introverted and a lesbian virgin."

"Freaky," Nina said, drying her nails. "Kinda like Dissociative Identity Disorder. Only… Well… Alpha-ish. For lack of a better word."

"But they don't seem that dangerous. Well, except for the hacker," Cameron said. "So how did that get her in Binghamton?"

"That's not just it, Mr. Hicks," Dr. Rosen said. "She has a few other identities… Very, _very_ dangerous ones."

"Blair Gordon, a creative contract killer with no sense of morals. Hanna Mesh, a manipulative, charismatic artist who's suspected of leading a self-torture-loving cult. Iris Bennett, a calculating arms dealer who –"

"Okay, I get it," Cameron said. "So she's bad and dangerous. And we have to capture her and send her back to Bing –"

"No."

The team looked at Dr. Rosen.

"No? But Dr. Rosen," Gary, said, forgetting about the video of a tap dancing dog. "She's bad. We need to –"

"No. We're not going to send her to that godforsaken, torture facility. We're going to keep her here. With us. I want her to be the newest member of our team. So, we need to find her before Clay and his team does. And then convince them that it's better for her to be with us."

* * *

**Please, tell me what you all think (:**

**Feel free to message, review, alert, favorite!**

**And what do you think about Clara's ability? Is it Alpha enough?**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara shoved her old clothes and fake identifications into her backpack after being positive that the man loitering in front of her motel room this morning was _more_ than just another traveler.

She had escaped from Binghamton a week ago and was laying low at Shegger's Motel. Things had been going fine since then. Until that man started peeking through random windows and stopping everyone he saw to look at their faces. She panicked, but assured herself that he was looking for a different person because he didn't look like someone Binghamton would hire.

But then she noticed a scar on the back of his neck and recognized it, recognized him.

Clara cursed out loud knowing that _Blair Gordon_ would have _never_ made this mistake.

Clara pushed the television away from the wall and snatched the Ziploc filled with stolen cash. She heard a shout from outside and she froze, heart pounding. She ignored it when she heard laughter after the shout, realizing it was just the couple next door. Tossing the Ziploc into her backpack, she ran towards the fridge and pulled out bottled water, pack of deli meat, and a bag of carrots. She put them all into her bag and strapped it onto her back.

Deep breaths, in and out, slow. Clara peeked through the narrow gap between the two curtains and then through the peephole. No one.

She shut her eyes, thought about what she wanted to do, and felt a shiver go through her body. She was now Blair. She unlocked the door quickly, took deep breaths, yanked it wide open, and sprinted across the parking lot.

She heard a holler behind her and she knew it was the man. She ran faster, legs not faltering. She glanced at a woman getting into a car up ahead and then to the man trying to catch up to her. She decided it would take too long to carjack her, even if the car was nice.

She dashed up the hill and onto the highway. Cars were speeding and horns were blaring but she tactfully dodged all vehicles, skidding under them, over, jumping on the roofs. She reached the other side of the highway and looked towards the motel. She saw the man standing there, not moving, gaping after witnessing her spectacle.

She grinned, teasingly, and waved her fingers at him, knowing he's just another Synesthete and nothing more. He wouldn't be able to follow her anymore.

She turned around, faced the forest in front of her. Blair hated nature. She needed someone who knew which plants were safe and which weren't. Where north was, where south was. She felt another shiver go through body. Blair Gordon was gone. And now she was Gemma Turner, a young forest ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, message, review, alert, or favorite. Let me know what you all think.**

* * *

"Alright," Cameron said, studying their surroundings. "If I were on the run, where would I hide?"

"Well, easy for _you_ to say. If _I_ were on the run, I wouldn't stay anywhere _near _here," Nina scoffed, shaking her foot to get rid of the mud on her new $3000 stilettos.

"Yeah, well, we're assuming that Clara shifted to a person who has no problem with camping in this forest. Not to someone like _you_."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. What makes you think she would be here?"

"Because this is the safest place to be after almost getting captured at that sketchy motel," Bill said, pointing at that direction. "The couple in room 113 reported to the authorities that a shady man resembling Norman Bates was chasing a pretty young girl."

"Yes, yes. I got that report. I got it. Me." Gary pointed to himself, proud. "I was scanning random police radios and I heard it. I did. Me."

"Yes, ah, thank you, Gary," Dr. Rosen said. He was nervously glancing around.

"What's wrong, Dr. Rosen?" Rachel asked, concerned. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Nothing, Rachel. Nothing. Just insects crawling around," he sheepishly admitted.

"Doc is afraid of tiny spiders," Bill chuckled, kicking at a thick bush to see if Clara was hiding in it.

"Gross," Nina complained, seeing a dead bird, partially eaten by the wild. "Can we please just find this girl and leave?"

"Sure thing, princess," Cameron said, irritated. "Let me just give Clara a ring and see if she's up for a date with me."

"Shh… I hear a heartbeat," Rachel whispered. She walked towards a huge rock. "Behind it."

Cameron and Bill glanced at each other, understanding the hand gestures. Cameron went far to the left, Bill to the right, and both snuck towards the rock.

And then, they jumped behind it.

* * *

**I started this in the morning. Then I logged on to upload this short chapter and I got happy to see hits and alerts and private messages regarding this story. (:**

**Thanks, everyone! **

**The next chapter will be much, much, much longer than this.**

**Keep 'em coming!**


End file.
